How to Deceive
by IIWhiteKitty
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are hired as dangerous assassins to kill the Powerpuffs. With an old legend containing hope for the kingdom, will they join forces? Even if love touches their hearts? I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story, so please go easy on me! I made this story because I haven't seen many medieval stories about the ppg. So here you go! P.S. I rewrote this chapter, hope u like!

* * *

_"Mom, I'm scared..."_

_Fire and chaos were behind them. The four shivering in fear._

_"It's okay, you'll be fine, all of you."_

_She reached out and gave a comforting hug to her three sons. A worried, scared feeling befell the three boys. Their mother, however, felt the same but tried to keep them calm. For there, was a great danger._

_"Honey! Boys!"_

_They looked to see a large man run to them. Blood and bruises were all over his body. _

_"Dad! Are you okay?"_

_"Honey, you're hurt..."_

_They relaxed to see their father, but still kept tensed because of his wounds. If he was this badly hurt, they must be fighting a strong force. He hugged his family tightly. Many screams and shouts were heard._

_"My king! You must hurry!", a knight shouted._

_The king quickly let go. _

_"Run, you must run. Mojo's army is very strong. He wil-"_

_A arrow pierced straight through his heart. The king slowly looked down and fell. Blood seeped out of their father._

_"DAD!", the three screamed in horror._

_The family quickly surrounded their father. A shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see the monster. No, not a monster. A nightmare gone wrong._

_"I'll give you a head start."_

_It evilly grinned as the mother gathered her children and ran. They blindly ran into the forest, not knowing it was a trap. _

_"DAD!", one screamed before leaving their fallen father. _

_The four ran through the forest, branches scraping their arms and legs. _

_"Oh!"_

_They turned to see their mother fallen over, gripping onto her ankle. _

_"Mom, come on! Let's go!", the eldest said._

_"No, you run ahead...go..."_

_"Mom, we're not leaving you here..", the second son argued. _

_"You must survive! You must avenge your father!"_

_"But mom...you have to be there...", the youngest said, with tears flowing out of his cobalt eyes._

_"Run. Go.", she said weakly._

_"There they are!", one of Mojo's men shouted to his comrades._

_Their mother quickly turned to them._

_"Run now!"_

_"But mom-"_

_"C'mon Boomer!", the eldest exclaimed. He grabbed his brother's wrist and ran as fast as he could._

_"I love you!", the mother shouted to them. The last thing they'll ever hear from their precious mother. In the distance, they could hear sword slicing their mother's neck. Just like that, orphans._

_They ran until they came across a cliff, looking down, they saw only fog. It was either death by falling or death by Mojo. _

_"Oh ho, look! The three princes."_

_They whipped around to see the nightmare. Mojo. His pawns stood behind him, with weapons. Their feet were on the edge, sweat and tears fell from their faces. The eldest trusted his instinct. Fight._

_He unsheathed his sword. The second held his fists. And the third took out his bow. The eldest showed a hurt, yet fearless look._

_Instead of trembling, Mojo laughed. He laughed._

_"My, my. You three boys want to put up a fight. Hmm... looks like we have the legendary sword of Townsdom, and the bow of the heavens, Palutena. Also, the rumored Prince Butch's fists. I heard those were as hard as rock" , he darkly chuckled._

_The eldest was furious. He gripped the handle harder._

_"Seems like you've done your research.", he spat._

_"That's cute, acting tough.", Mojo mocked._

_"Shut up! You killed our mom and dad!", the second shouted angrily._

_"We'll never forgive you for what you've done!", the youngest screamed._

_Mojo gritted his teeth._

_"Kill them, I don't want to hear their screeching.", he ordered._

_His soldiers advanced on the three brothers._

_"ATTACK!", the eldest shouted._

_They slashed, punched, and shot every solider. They done it with the fury and sadness they felt inside. Every single one. _

_"Do you feel good? Do you? DO YOU MOJO?!", the eldest screamed stepping on the corpse of a dead body. Mojo tensed. These insolent kids needed to be punished._

_"SHUT UP!"_

_He came galloping on his horse, ready to cut their heads. The leader was quicker. He quickly trusted his reflexes._

_"Jump!", he shouted to his brothers._

_And so, they fell. Down into the deepest, darkest canyon._

* * *

-6 years later-

"Girls, I hope you're ready for a bright, new day!"

The red-headed leader cheerfully said before heading to bed.

"Yeah, it was a nice day kicking butt.", the raven haired one added.

"Hehe! Saving the day is fun!", the blonde giggled.

"Good night girls, I got a surprise for you two tomorrow."

"AWW YEAAH!", the raven one cheered.

"Tehe!", the blonde giggled.

* * *

_Crunch, crunch._

The gravel beneath their feet crunched. The trio headed for the castle ahead. Rain pitter pattered on their cloaks as they made way.

_CREEEEK_

The giant doors eerily opened. A shadowy figure stood in front of the painted glass windows. It stared at the lightning bolts, not giving one glance to the visitors. It could hear the noise caused by the visitors bowing at its presence.

"So, I suppose you're here for your mission, correct?", it asked.

"Yes.", the leader replied emotionless.

The silence allowed them to hear the thunder outside.

"You three boys are the best assassins in the kingdom.", it said. " I want you three to...exterminate some pests."

"What is our reward?", the leader asked.

"I knew you would ask about that soon, so here."

It tossed them a small sack, but it was filled with golden coins. A very large monetary value. With one glance, the leader agreed.

"Who should be extinguished?"

The monster turned to give a dark stare. Thunder boomed behind it.

"The Powerpuff Girls."

* * *

The morning came soon after, and the schedule was followed. The girls would first eat, then head to the marketplace, and finally finish chores.

"Alright, time to head out!", The red-headed leader announced. She grabbed her cloak and opened the door. Fresh air rushed in and chirping birds were heard.

"Don't forget our surprise!", the raven haired sister reminded.

"Don't worry, Buttercup. Bubbles told me plenty.", she waved.

"C'mon! Let's go!", Bubbles bounced excitedly.

Halfway through the forest, Buttercup decided to break the silence.

"Tell us the surprise, I mean, I already know it's at the marketplace.", she said, leaning over to the leader.

"Buttercup! How did you know?!", she asked in awe. Buttercup was sharp, but not as sharp as her sister.

"Hey, I can figure things out too!"

"Ok, okay. It's cake.", she sighed, disappointed. Bubbles, of course, was distracted by the beauty of the forest.

"Cake?!", Buttercup complained.

"It's from the best bakery in town!"

"Whatever. At least cake is good.", she pouted.

"We're here!", Bubbles perked. The three sisters both took one step together.

"Split up!", the leader ordered.

The girls walked, Bubbles skipped, in different directions. However, their normal day was about to take a dramatic turn. A very dramatic one to add.

* * *

Yay! I took one of the bows from Kid Icarus. I DONT OWN KID ICARUS, EITHER. Anyway, I hoped u liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

YO! I'm having lots of fun writing this story! Hope u like!

Chapter 2

Meet

Blossom's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that article. We were getting noticed! Hopefully, in the future we can lead a rebellion to overthrow Mojo Jojo. But, I wonder what happened to the three princes. They just disappeared in thin air after Mojo took over. Maybe he ordered them to be executed. Whatever. I just want to forget about it and celebrate.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and I split up once we made it over to the busy town. There were lots of different kinds of stands. I was in charge of getting the cake. I hope the girls don't mind strawberry shortcake, hehe. Bubbles wanted to look at some jewelry and Buttercup went over to see a big fight taking place. She wanted to beat some challenger. After I paid for the cake, I started going home. The girls were about to head home soon too. I was glad it wasn't very heavy, it was lightweight and small, perfect for us three girls. When was halfway there on the trail I heard a rustle.

"Who's there?" , I said as I took a defensive stance.

I looked around twice then starting walking more slowly. "Rustle, rustle"

"I'm not playing around, you better come out!" , I said more angrily

Whoever this guy is, I'm gonna have to stop him now. I can't let him follow me to our secret cottage. So I put the tiny cake in my huge pocket of my cloak, then jumped in the direction where I heard rustling.

The leader's POV

I couldn't believe I had to serve that stupid ass monkey. Butch and Boomer was just as mad as I was. But, we needed the money. Somehow, Mojo looked familiar, like I seen him in the past. UGH! I can't remember anything. Whatever. I'll find out later but right now I have to focus. I didnt have my cloak with me because first of all, nobody knows who I am. They all think I'm a villager just like them. Second of all, how would that "Blossom" girl trust me if I had a dark hood over my head? And third of all, I hated that cloak. I liked the warm sunlight on my face. It felt nice. I was in town square, where my brothers and I were searching for the girls. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. A cloaked figure. I was guessing it was Blossom. Who walks around town with a cloak? Just as I was about to look closer, I saw her drop a coin. I went over and picked it up. I looked at her, she was walking into the woods.

_Perfect. An excuse to follow her and see where she's heading. _

I crawled into some bushes and kept quiet until a fire ant bit my leg.

_Shit! _I thought as I bumped into another bush.

"Who's there?" , I heard

_FUCK! She's gonna see me! _

I tripped and caught myself, but that was enough for her to hear.

"I'm not playing around, you better come out." , she shouted.

Then a flash of pink came out and headed toward me.

"Uggghhhhh" , I groaned, as I laid there rubbing my forehead.

"I said, who are you?", an irritated voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw her glaring at me with her bright pink eyes. Her hood was down so I could see her long auburn hair pulled into a ponytail with a big red bow. Her hair was complementing her beautiful face. She looked a year younger than me, but all I could say was that she was stunning. Then I realized she was straddling me and one hand pushing on my shoulder and with the other pulled back and into a fist, ready to punch me.

"Brick. My name is Brick.", I said calmly.

"Why were you following me?, she questioned with anger in her voice.

I immediately took out the shiny gold coin and held it in front of her face.

"This, you dropped it.", I said.

She relaxed and stood up. She snatched it from my hand.

"Thank you." , she said before heading back to trail.

"Wait." , I said.

"What?" , she spat.

"Can you tell me your name?", I asked as I caught up to her. I had to act like I know nothing about her, so she wouldn't suspect.

"Why should I?" , she questioned.

"I gave your coin back and told you my name." , I answered back quickly. She hesitated before saying anything.

"Blossom. Blossom Utonium." , she said quietly.

Blossom's POV

I tackled him then gripped his shoulders and was about to punch him. When he opened his eyes, I thought he was most handsomest thing I had ever seen. He had flaming orange hair, like me, but it was messy. He had blood red eyes that made me shiver. A red band was wrapped around his forehead with his red hair sticking out. He didn't look younger than me, instead I think he's a year or two older than me. But I got back to my senses.

"I said, who are you?", I asked.

His surprised face turned calm.

"Brick. My name is Brick." , he said.

_What a strange name. Stranger than Blossom. But familiar. _

"Why were you following me?" , I asked. I was really mad. How dare he spy on me!?

He took out a coin and held it out.

"This, you dropped it." , he told me. I was pretty surprised. But that doesn't give an excuse to spy on me. I relaxed and stood up and took the coin out of his hands.

"Thank you." , I said politely. Then headed toward the trail back home.

"Wait." , I heard behind me.

"What?" , I said annoyed. Doesn't this guy know when to quit?

"Can you tell me your name?" , he asked me, completely unfazed by my tone.

"Why should I?" , I said. He's a complete stranger. Why should I tell him?

"I gave you back your coin and told you my name." , he answered, now right beside me. I guess I could tell him.

_But what he's a spy or someone evil? _I thought. He seemed innocent, so I just told him. I bet Mojo knows our names by now.

"Blossom. Blossom Utonium." , I said, almost in a whisper.

Brick's POV

_Blossom. Where have I heard that name? It sounded so familar when she said it. I hate this memory loss. I can't remember what happened, years back._

I shook the thought out of my head. I had a mission right now.

"That's a nice name." , I said as put arms behind my head and looked at the trees. I noticed she was staring at me.

"See anything you like?", I said with a smirk.

She blushed. Then scowled at me.

"Just who do you think you are? First you follow me halfway through the woods just to give me a single coin, then flirt with me?" , she said furiously.

I chuckled. S_he's cute._

"I didn't want to scare you." , I said innocently.

"Oh yeah, like stalking people isn't scary." ,she said sarcastically.

"Well, I thought you wanted some company." , I said back. _Nice save Brick._

"Too bad, I'm heading home myself." , she said. She stomped away.

"Can I talk to you again sometime?" , I asked catching up to her.

"But I barely even know you!" , she said.

"I want to know you a bit better." , I said. Now that wasn't a lie.

"Why?" , she asked.

"You just seem...interesting." , I said. That wasn't a lie either. She seemed pretty nice and I did want to know her better, even though it was just part of the plan.

"How do I know that this isn't just some plan to jump me?" , she shot back.

I chuckled again.

"You don't seem very rich." , I said.

She eyed me carefully.

"Well, I don't have anything planned tomorrow night. So, I guess I could chat a little." , she said carefully.

"Great! Let's see, meet me at the bridge not to far away from here." ,I said.

"Alright,but don't try to pull ANYTHING. Or you'll get it." , she said.

I chuckled again.

"Okay,I'll be careful. See you tomorrow.", I said as I started to walk away.

"Bye.", she said,waving and walking away as we'll.

Once she got out of view, I flew away.

Perfect.

Boomer's POV

I walked around the jewelry stands, hoping to find a Powerpuff. Then I saw a cloaked figure talking to one to one of the stand owners._ Found one. _I thought. I used my super hearing to hear what they were talking about.

"-you have any cheaper necklaces?", I heard the Powerpuff say.

"I'm sorry, but we don't.",said the salesman.

"I was hoping to get this one..." , she said sadly.

_Alright, let's go Booms._

Bubbles POV

I sighed as I touched the beautiful heart-shaped gold locket with a stunning baby blue on the front. But then I heard a very familiar voice beside me.

"I'll buy it.", the young man said.

He was really cute! He had shaggy blond hair and charming cobalt blue eyes. There was a kind expression plastered on his turned around and held out the necklace on the palm of his hand and said

"For you, milady.", he said politely.

I blushed and took the necklace from his hand.

"Thank you. Is there anything I could do in return?", I asked, blushing madly.

"May I ask for your name?" , he said.

I couldn't resist! He was such a gentleman.

"Bubbles Utonium, what's yours?", I said a little too eagerly.

"Boomer.", he said with a warm smile.

"Well, thank you Boomer.", I said.

We talked all the way until we were halfway through the woods. This gentleman was really kind to escort me home. I was just about to say that and leave until a gust of wind blew down my hood.

Boomer's POV

I was really glad when I was able to see her face. She had blonde hair up in two pigtails and they were slight curled at the bottom. Her shiny baby blue eyes bored into mine as I just stared at her face. But then she looked away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go.", she said, not looking at my face.

"Can we meet again some other time?", I said quickly.

"Maybe. I'm not sure.", she nervously answered back.

" If you can, will you meet me at the bench in the park tomorrow night?" , I asked. _I really did want to see her again._

"I'll think about it...goodbye Boomer.", and ran away as quick as she could.

And with that, I waited eagerly for tomorrow.

Butch's POV

I decided to ditch the mission for a while and have some fun. I walked over to where it looked like this guy was challenging this weird cloaked person. Then I realized, that might be Buttercup!

I saw her pump her fist in the air and a dude now with a messed up face.

"Who is going to challenge this mysteriously strong figure?", the referee boomed.

_Alright Butch, go in for the kill._

Buttercup's POV

Haha, YES! I felt invincible! I've been winning nonstop after I beat that first guy. There was so much power surging through my veins! When the referee asked anybody to challenge me, I excepted nobody. But I was wrong...

"I'll fight." , said a guy with his hand raised up high.

When the crowd made way for him, he stood tall right in front of me, at least 5 inches taller. He had spiky black hair that defied gravity and forest green eyes that stared right into mine. His arms were crossed and had a big smirk on his face. I couldn't wait to rip it off. He was hot, but that doesn't mean I'll be easy on him.

_This guy looks easy, you wont be smirking anymore. Little bitch._

We both got into our stances.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!", screamed the referee.

Butch's POV

I caught her off guard the swiped her feet off the ground with my leg and then I planted my foot right on top of her stomach. All in about 2.3 seconds. Her hood came down and I saw her face,but she pulled it back up in a flash. But that was all the time I needed. She had short, wild black hair and lime green eyes. She looked sexy, but I couldn't fall in love too much.

_Haha, thought you could beat me? Nobody has ever defeated Strong Butch!_

Everyone gasped. She stood up and stomped off. Before anybody could say anything I said

"I'm leaving too." , and ran off to catch up.

"Yo, wait up." , I said once I started walking beside her.

"What do you want?", she said, sounding pissed.

"Haha sorry I played that trick but I needed to teach you a lesson.", I said proudly.

"Whatever.", she said and started heading into the woods.

"What's your name?", I asked.

"Why should I tell you?", she asked.

"Because then would have to beat you up." , I said with smirk.

"That was a dirty trick...*humph*nice job.", she sneered.

Before I could say anything, she added this

"Buttercup. Buttercup Untonium."

"The name's Butch.", I said with a hand held out.

She slapped it away.

"To say sorry, what about we have a fight by the Big Tree tomorrow night?", I asked.

"Fine, I hope you get ready for an ass whupping." , she said

"Alright, you better show your skills.", I said, ready to fight, and ran off.

_I can't wait to have some more fun, _I thought with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope u like!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I wad busy writing another story. Anyway, continue on! P.S. Thank you for the comments! Like I said, this is my very first story, so I would LOVE some advice! The last thing I want is this story to be terrible!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

Blossom POV

I closed the door behind me as I looked around the empty room.

_Looks like Bubbles and Buttercup aren't here yet._

I took a chair from the dining table and sat down.

_Who was that guy? He looks so familiar. Haven't I seen him before?_

I banged my head against the table. This was the weirdest day of my life. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open behind me. It was Buttercup. Her cloak was still covering face and her fists were tightly clenched. Just as I was about to ask what was wrong, she also took a chair and sat down I front of me.

"Where were you?", I asked. It wasn't normal for Buttercup to be so quiet and gloomy.

I heard her mumble something.

"What?", I asked.

"I SAID I WAS OUT!", she shouted. Then slammed her head back on the table.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" , I asked with concern. Was she hurt? Or was she just pouting because she lost a fight? It was very rare for her to lose any competition. If she did, she would throw a temper tantrum and pout.

Just then, the door opened wide. I heard a cheerful squeal.

"GUYS GUYS! GUESS WHAT!? I MET THIS REALLY CUTE GUY NAMED BOOMER AND-", Bubbles said excitedly.

"What?!", I said a little too loudly.

"Bubbles! Chill!", Buttercup said. She was way too hyper.

"That's strange...I met a guy too.", I said softly.

"You too Blossom?! What about you Buttercup?", she asked as we looked at her.

Buttercup looked at us with confusion.

"Well... I fought this guy and he ACTUALLY beat me. Then he asked if we can challenge each other again tomorrow.", Buttercup explained.

"Really!? I have a date- I mean, I get to see Boomer tomorrow too!", Bubbles said.

"He even got me this necklace!", she said as she held it in front of us. It was a very beautiful heart-shaped pendant. But I really didn't care.

"Wait, you two are seeing them tomorrow too? I'm meeting Brick tonight too.", I said.

It was silent.

"Isn't this a little creepy? I mean, three guys just popped out of nowhere and SUPPOSEDLY met us at the same time.", Buttercup had pointed out.

I thought about it. _Could they be spies working for Mojo?_

"Do you think they're spies working for Mojo?", I said.

"Maybe. We should keep a eye on them.", Buttercup said.

"But if they were spies, wouldn't they just watch us?", Bubbles had added.

"You make a good point.", I said.

"Should we even go see them?", Buttercup said.

I paused.

"All right girls, I have a plan. We'll see them tomorrow and try to find out who they really are. We need to stop them now if they're spies. If anything goes wrong, you have your powers.", I said.

The girls nodded.

"All right then. Who wants cake?", I asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the cake... ME!", Buttercup shouted.

"Me too!", Bubbles said as her hand was raised in the air.

I put out the plates and sliced the cake. I was glad it wasn't too mangled after what happened.

"Can we put candles on it!?", Bubbles asked.

Buttercup scoffed.

"Bubbles, we turned 17 a couple months ago.", Buttercup said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we still could...", Bubbles mumbled.

I giggled. Bubbles was always the childish one. I sat down and we all ate our cake, laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brick POV

We walked toward the throne, where bitch ass Mojo was sitting. My brothers and I bowed because we HAD to.

"How are you boys doing?", he asked.

"We have caught the girls' attention. We are planning to see them tomorrow night.", I said.

"Excellent... you three are dismissed", he said.

We left as quick as we could. I didn't want to see his fucking face anymore. We went to our room that was in the castle. Even though my brothers and I didn't want to stay here, we had to. Mojo thought we would bail on him and we didn't have anywhere to stay. We were constantly traveling, doing other peoples' bidding.

Honestly, I really didn't care about that Blossom girl. She's pretty alright, but I kill pretty girls all the time. I bet my brothers don't care ether, except maybe for Boomer. He believes in petty little emotions, that's why he's so weak.

I took off my cap and ran a hand through my hair. I don't know, but I think I've seen her before. I couldn't remember anything from my past. All I remember is that I woke up one day and our sensei found us, he took us in and taught us how to fight. Our power was amplified because of our super powers. His death was the moat devastating thing that happened to us. After that day, we became assassins and been quietly murdering ever since. That was 5 years ago.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I tried my best to remember the name "Blossom" , but I got frustrated and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, short chappy. I PROMISE that the next one will be longer. I just wanted to stop right here. Love ya! Oh yeah, Blossom and the girls are 17, Brick and the guys are 18 because they're a year older.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! School is being a BITCH! So is autocorrect. Anyway, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

* * *

Buttercup POV

The harsh sunlight shined through the windows and onto my face.

"Ughhhhh", I groaned. I didn't want to get up now!

I turned away from the sunlight, but ended up flat on my face.

"UGHHHH", I groaned even louder, but it was muffled by the ground.

I heard humming in the hallway and then... BOOM! The door suddenly burst open.

"Buttercup! You're awake!", Bubbles giggled while twirling and jumping.

"Yeah,yeah. What're you so jumpy for?", I asked, scratching my head.

"Boomer is-I mean, breakfast is ready!", She said, chuckling nervously.

"Bubbles, what do you see in that guy? You've just met him yesterday and now you're acting like he's your "true love"." , I said, mocking her voice.

"He MIGHT be!", she said.

I scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever.", I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hmph. You're just jealous.", she said pouting with her arms crossed.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Blossom getting some water. I yawned and stretched my arms out then plopped myself right in a chair. I ate as fast as I could and dashed out the door. But before I could close it, I heard Blossom.

"Hold it! Where are you going?", she asked.

"I'm going out to train. Bye!", then shut the door and dashed into the deep woods.

* * *

Blossom POV

I shook my head. That Buttercup. Always wanting to win. The day actually went by quickly, after doing some chores and taking a hike in the woods. It was somehow sundown.

_Buttercup should be here right now, oh well. I've got to go see Brick._

I walked out the door with nothing in my hands. It felt weird going outside to meet someone without my cloak. The cold wind softly blowing on my face felt nice. When I reached the trail, I saw two men stagger across. They were drunk. I decided to keep low and quiet.

"Hello there pretty lady.", one of them slurred.

I walked faster and ignored them but the other grabbed my wrist.

"Oh come on! We won't hurt ya.", he said.

"LET GO OF ME!", I screamed as I struggled to get out of his grasp. Just before I was about to kick the guy, I saw something.

My heart stopped beating for just a second when a beam of red light crossed my field of vision.

* * *

Brick POV

I closed my eyes as I flew over the massive woods.

_Think good thoughts Brick, good thoughts._

I had to act like a normal teenager. I couldn't blow my cover, not that I would.

She's_ pretty and nice and fun _, I lied to myself.

I had to admit, I guess she was pretty cute. But like I said, I don't really care.

Overall, I didn't know anything about this girl, so I had to PRETEND like I did. It would help me focus. But, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek.

It sounded like Blossom. She was definitely in some kind of trouble.

_Shit! I can't let her get hurt! It would ruin this mission! Wait... I can use this moment to save her!_

I flew down to see what all the commotion was about. There were two guys trying to attack her. Perfect.

I ran up to the guy that was holding Blossom, grabbed his arms and kneed him in the stomach. I turned and gave a sucker punch to the other guy behind me. After all the dust had cleared. I saw Blossom, squishing her eyes together and a hand put in front of her face. It looked liked she was ready to get punched. When I walked towards her, she cringed.

"Are you okay?", I asked, slapping a concerned look on my face.

* * *

Blossom POV

"Are you okay?", said a familiar voice.

I slowly opened one eye and saw Brick right in front of my face. I blushed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine.", I stuttered.

"Good! Now let's go!", he said, grabbing my hand and walking toward our destination.

I let him drag me a little before I knew what was happening. He saved me. But what was with the light show? I think I was hallucinating.

"P-pervert!", I said, slapping his hand off of mine. He stopped and turned to see me.

"Pervert?", he chuckled, looking at me. "I'm pretty sure a pervert wouldn't save a girl from a buncha REAL perverts.", he said.

"Save? I was totally capable of defeating those chumps on my own!", I shot back at him, crossing my arms. It was true! I had superpowers!

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. All I saw was a little girl cringing and whimpering in the background." , he said. How dare he? Now I knew he wasn't very polite!

"Whimpering?! I was not whimpering!", I shouted back.

We both turned our heads away from each other. I felt bad. He DID save me, I should say sorry. God, I was acting just like Buttercup. We walked together in silence for a bit.

I sighed.

"Brick, I'm sorry. I should be thankful that you saved me from those "creeps".", I apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have argued with you. I'm the one that's sorry.", he said. We both looked at each other. I turned my head away. I was blushing again!

"Will you forgive me?", he said.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Do you forgive me? , I asked, now looking at him.

"Of course! Wanna shake on it?", he asked with a hand held out.

I shook his hand as he gave me a big smile.

We then both walked in silence again until Brick broke it. This guy was acting pretty cute.

"You know, you're not like any other girl I've met.", he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How?", I asked.

"Well, they're just usually like "Oh Brick you're SO strong" or "Why are you SO handsome Brick?", he said as he mimicked a girl's voice.

I laughed.

"Yeah right! They're probably like " Eww Brick! Why are you so weird and disgusting!", I said.

He chuckled.

"Disgusting? Where did you get that from?", I asked.

" Oh I don't know, maybe from you STALKING me!", I said.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Look! We're here!", he said.

I turned to see a small bridge over a glistening lake. The moon was high above them, but it shined a white light. I ran over and crouched next to it. I looked down to see my sparkling reflection.

"Isn't the lake so beautiful at night?", I asked in a almost whisper.

I heard Brick scoff. I could see him crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever.", I heard him say behind me. Something was telling me that he didn't like stuff like this.

"You should really look at it.", I said, too distracted by the lake.

"Really? But I think you should have a closer look!", he said before kicking me into the lake. The icy cold hit my whole body. But, I was warmed up by the fury I was feeling. I swam to the top, only to find a crouched over, laughing Brick. I scowled at him, but then a plan hatched in my head. An evil smile danced on my lips.

"You should get in too! It feels nice!", I said before grabbing his ankle and pulling him in. After Brick swam up, there was an annoyed look on his face. It was my turn to laugh. His face was priceless!

"Oh yeah?! Here's my thanks!", he said before splashing me. I splashed him back and it went on and on. As we both laughed in the lake, I knew this was the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I skipped happily on my way to the park while humming my favorite lullaby. I stopped to see Boomer sitting on the bench, right where he was supposed to be.

His arms were both sprawled out on the top of the bench. He had his head looking upwards, his eyes staring into the stars.

"Hi Boomer!", I said as I gave him a small wave.

"Hey Bubbles.", he said casually. He was so cool!

"Is it okay if I sit here?", I asked as I pointed to a seat next to him.

"Yeah, sure.", he said as he scooted over.

I sat down and put my hands on my lap. I looked at his face. I then looked at the direction he was looking at. The stars again. I guess they were really pretty. They twinkled brightly in the black sky.

"Don't you think they look really pretty tonight?", he asked, still looking at the stars.

"Yeah...", I said.

He looked down and chuckled.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that in times of trouble, I would look at the stars. My brothers called it girly and thought long and hard about the situation, but me? Nope. I would just sit down and look at the stars. For some reason, they always calmed me down.", he said.

Boomer wasn't like any other boy I had met. Boys are tough and brutal. I never really liked them. Boomer was more like a serious, but cheerful person.

"You know Boomer, that's a good idea.", I said.

There was a pause.

"Bubbles?", he asked.

"Yes?", I said.

"Have we met before?", he asked, immediately changing the subject.

I hesitated. The problem was that I didn't remember. But, he did seem familiar.

"I...don't...know.", I said.

He put a hand on mine. I looked at him.

"If we have, can I get a chance to start over?", he asked.

I was so surprised. Why would he ask something like this?

"O-of course Boomer.", I said, looking into his cerulean eyes.

"Thanks Bubbles.", he said before staring back into the stars.

I was utterly baffled, but happy that I had a new friend.

* * *

Buttercup POV

Whew! That's was a good workout! Kicking tress and punching air is pretty fun. I opened the door. The house seemed empty, maybe they already left.

"Bubbles, Blossom?", I said, making sure that there was no one here.

Yep. They're gone. I bet Bubbles is falling for her little "friend". Man, sometimes I hate girls like her.

I closed the door without my cloak and walked towards to the Big Tree. The Big Tree was literally a big tree. There was a bar, built in there. The moon gleamed eerily. It kinda felt weird meeting someone without my cloak. Oh well, I don't give a fuck to who sees me. When I reached the bar, I saw a humongous tree with torches lit on the sides. Then, I saw a figure leaning on the side of the tree. As I got closer, I started realizing it was Butch. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows slightly pointing down, making a scowl. One foot was on the trunk and the other propping himself on the ground. His arms were crossed and his hair still gravity defying.

Is he meditating or something? Whatever, I hope he's ready for a beating.

"Are you praying that you don't get your ass whooped?", I said with a smirk and one hand on my hip.

His eyes suddenly opened. Then he smirked and used his leg to push him off the trunk. His arms unfolded to make a defensive stance.

"I was just thinking about how I'm gonna kick your ass.", he said.

I slided myself into a similar position.

"I don't think you're gonna kick MY ass.", I said still with the smirk plastered on my face.

Just before he could say something back, a big, burly guy came out and then yelled

"Hey guys! A fight's starting!"

A crowd came running out and circled us. Great.

"Look. Now I've got a crowd to embarrass you in front of.", he said.

I glared at him and tightened my fists. I heard little whispers like "Isn't that Buttercup?" and "Who's that guy? He looks tough."

The wind howled and the crowd chanted

"Fight. Fight. Fight."

"Talk is cheap. Let's fight!", I shouted as I kicked him in the face. **A.N That quote was from when the Powerpuffs met the Rowdyruffs for a second time.**

Butch grabbed my ankle before my foot reached his cheek. He threw me to the ground. Right before he was about to elbow me in the chest, I moved out of the way. I stood up and started throwing puches at him. He dodged every single one except the last one. He staggered back as he held his nose. I moved in and started punching again but it was blocked by his arms. He pushed me back and I jumped back. We were both panting heavily. He ran to knee me in the stomach. It hurt BAD. Butch then flipped me over. I stood up and decided to end this.

"HAAAAHHHH!", We shouted as our fists threw one last punch. All of my power went into this one. There was a big blast. The impact threw us both back. I landed on my butt. My body fell to the floor.

"Uhhhhh...", I groaned. I tried to move but there was pain everywhere. It felt like my body was on fire. I then heard the gravel crunch. Butch lended out a hand, but he was holding his shoulder with his other hand and had a pained expression on his face. I raised my hand and grabbed his. He pulled me up, but a pained groan came out of him. My body hit his and I had no choice to lean on him.

"I don't know who won, but that was a good fight.", he said. My vision was going dim and everything was caving in on me.

"Yeah...", I mumbled weakly before blacking out.

* * *

OOOOOOOO a cliff hanger! I'll update soon!

Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah..."

It was quiet. All I could hear was the howling wind and the light breathing of the audience.

"Yo Buttercup, get up."

Silence.

I gently pushed her off of me to get a good look of her face. Pale face,closed eyes, and disheveled hair. A smudge of blood was on the side of her lip.

_Blacked out. Great._

I scoffed. She's really stupid. Did she really think she could beat me? I should just leave her here. But... I could impress her and her sisters by taking her home. I sighed then slung her across my good shoulder.

Then I noticed all those eyes staring at me in awe, waiting for me to do something. I scowled.

_Why the fuck are you just standing there?! Go home!_

"Why the hell are you people still here?! Go the hell home!", I sneered.

They didn't budge. I got even angrier.

"I said, GO HOME!"

A bright green energy ball formed from my fist. Brick told us not to show our powers in front of people, but they deserved it. This is why I don't like stupid people.

Screams were all I heard, with the stomping. It reminded of mindless cattle, on a panicking rampage. When the havoc and dust cleared, it was just pissed off me, passed out Buttercup, and the sky with the ground below my feet. I took a big breath then heaved it out.

_When have I been this tired? Ow, my side. _

I briefly shook my head and jumped off the dirt. Before I knew it, I was riding the wind.

_Why do I do this? Brick...Boomer...you're gonna get it. _

I didn't know why I was mad. I guess I was just pissed.

_I should be home, sleeping, or training. Why this? I...guess it was fun. This actually was a pretty hard fight. I must be weak. I'm the strongest! How could I be beaten up by a frilly girl?_

"You're really stupid, Buttercup. If you can't win, why even come?"

I was talking to myself again. I talk in my sleep too. I really gotta stop this embarrassing habit. I felt a little squirm.

"At least I'm not weak..." She chuckled.

What? She's awake?

"Hey, shut up. I'm taking you home, I could've left you there. So just shut up."

"You could've completely knocked me out. But you didn't."

"I went easy on you. You're lucky, bitch."

I didn't hear a thing. She blacked out again.

I rolled my eyes.

_She doesn't give up does she?_

I blasted off into the night sky, searching for my stupid brother.

* * *

I gave a fake, but realistic sounding chuckle.

Blossom was talking about something, I was too distracted.

_Butch..Boomer...you better not be flunking on this "meet up"_.

"Isn't that weird?", Blossom asked me.

I turned my head to see these big, bright pink orbs staring at me.

"Yeah, yeah.", I said before I gave a fake smile.

Before she could say a thing, someone bursted out of the bushes.

"Brick! Brick!"

I saw Butch "limping/running" towards us. He looked like a super charged bear attacked him. There were a couple sticks in his hair and a bruise on his cheek. A drop of blood was smudged at the corner of his lip. There were bruises covered on his arms. One shoulder was slumped. His pants were torn and he was holding Buttercup bridal style.

"Buttercup!", Blossom said.

She ran over to her and touched her arm. I, causally sauntered over.

"She blacked out."

Blossom glared at him with a angry scowl.

"Why didn't you just stop? Can't you see she's badly hurt?"

His cold personality came back.

"Wasn't my fault. Im not the stupid one."

Before she took Buttercup and slung her arm around her shoulder, Blossom slapped across the face then stomped off. She stopped next to me.

"Thanks Brick, I had a lot of fun, but I gotta go."

She gave me a warm smile and walked deeper into the woods.

My eyes followed her before she disappeared. I chuckled and looked at Butch. His head was still turned to the side, frozen in place. Then he slowly turned to me.

"Hey Brick. I know this is still the mission, but can't I just punch her in the face?"

I chuckled even more.

"Dude, you deserved that."

I was laughing. My stoic expression was gone.

"It's not funny! Geez, you're such an ass. I'm going home."

He flew off into the sky.

"Hey man! Wait up!"

I was still snickering. Butch still far away.

* * *

_Why is Buttercup so heavy? _

I saw the cottage door and reached out for it. I turned the knob and walked in the small room. I walked to Buttercup's room and threw her onto her bed. I heaved out a big sigh. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Then I shivered. It was pretty chilly in the middle of summer.

_Why did I have to be PUSHED into the water?! _

I rubbed my arms and closed the door. I walked to the kitchen and made some tea. A blanket was wrapped around me and a piping hot cup of tea was in my hands. I sat next to the fireplace.

_Ahh...paradise. _

I closed my eyes and smiled happily.

_I have a friend! An actually friend. I've never really talked to anyone except my sisters. _

_Wait, when am I going to meet him again?_

_ Blossom! He could be a spy or an assassin!_

_What are you talking about? I would be dead by now. He's really nice and funny._

_That might be a gimmick._

My thoughts were interrupted when the door was slammed open. A gleaming Bubbles came giggling in.

"Oh Blossom! It true love! It really is!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Bubbles you met him yesterday. It's not true love."

Her smile faded and she slumped her shoulders.

"You're right Blossom! What happens if he doesn't like me?"

"Bubbles, you don't even know what love is."

"Well, I like him!"

"You like everyone."

She gave me a glare.

"Fine! I'm going to sleep!"

I watched her stomp off. I shook my head.

_Is she really my sister? _

I sighed again. I chugged the rest of my tea down and put next to the sink. I walked to my room and jumped into bed.

_Just who are you...Brick? _

The name echoed in my head. That name was so familiar. The question is, where have I heard it?

* * *

Sorry guys, I was at Disneyland. Hope u like!


	6. Chapter 6

It was the same thing every time I woke up. Harsh sunlight shining on my eyes, and a groggy feeling. But this time, there was pain, EVERYWHERE. I could barely move.

"Ughhhhh...", I groaned.

Just then, the door creaked opened. Blossom.

"Buttercup? Are you okay?"

"IT HURTS EVERYWHERE! IM NOT OKAY!"

"Sorry, sorry. What happened to you?"

She had a bucket of water and bandages.

"I fought Butch."

"WHAT! The dude has a 6-pack! You could see it clearly! He doesn't have a shirt! He wears a freaking...vest-thing!"

"Blossom, are you okay? You never say "freaking" and you don't say things like "vest-thing"."

"I'm just frustrated Buttercup. The dude came back with you unconscious. You and him were all...beat up. Especially you Buttercup."

"What? The dude needed a beating."

"You were the one that lost, obviously."

"Just help me."

She was walking over to me and crouched next to me. She picked up a towel from the bucket and washed my arm. It was ice cold.

"HEY! Why is this so cold?!"

"I knew you would be half asleep, so I used iced water."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

_She's my sister, so I guess she knows everything about me. Speaking of sisters, where's Bubbles?_

"Where's Bubbles?"

"She's out picking berries. She threw a tantrum yesterday, so she's burning off her anger."

I scoffed again. Bubbles is sweet but throws really bad tantrums.

"Why are you washing my arm?"

Blossom gave me a annoyed look.

"There's blood on your arms and leg."

"Really? I didn't feel blood on my leg yesterday."

"It was probably numb because you were FIGHTING IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER."

"Whatever. The guy's a prick."

It stayed silent, after she washed off all the dried blood, she started bandaging.

I clenched my fists because of the pain.

_Butch, you're gonna die in my hands._

* * *

I flinched when Brick touched my arm.

"Stay still. You took a bad beating."

I smirked.

"But I still won right?"

"Shut up, I'm almost done."

Brick was bandaging my forearm. That's were Buttercup kept punching me when I was blocking.

"Shit!", I said while sucking in my breath.

"Hold still, seriously man, you're such a baby."

"Shut up."

Brick looked at my arm.

"Hey man, what are these bands for?"

He was pointing to my upper arm where there was a band. I had another one on my other arm.

"These? I wear these to make me look more tough. Plus sensei gave me these."

He stopped and glanced down before bandaging again. Brick always got serious and angry when sensei came up.

"You wear your scarf and your band, too. You have your sword too."

"Sensei didn't give me that sword. Remember?"

"What? He didn't?"

"Yeah, he told me it was a sacred sword or something that was near the cliff where he found us."

"Really? What about Boomer's bow?"

"He found it with the sword."

"There was nothing for me?"

"Dude, you can't even pick up our weapons. Only I could pick up my sword and only Boomer can pick up his bow and arrow. No one else can, don't you know that?"

"That's bullshit, I should get something too."

"Dude, your weapon is your own body."

"If I'm that strong, why can't I pick up your sword or Boomer's bow."

"Because...well...they were destined for us."

I scoffed.

_Destined? What is he? A kid believing in fairy tales?_

"How?"

"No one can lift it up! They can't get it one inch off the ground."

"Whatever, I'm still the strongest."

"Shut up."

The door opened. Boomer had his bow in his hand. His arrows were behind him.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go shoot. I'll be in the forest."

"Alright."

He waved his hand once before closing the door.

Brick tied it up and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the training field and slash up some dummies."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna take a nap."

"See ya."

He was out in a flash and I closed my eyes.

_Buttercup, I can't wait till I kick your ass again._

* * *

"Stupid bush, stupid Blossom."

I kicked the bush again.

_What do you know about love BLOSSOM?! You're just smart and don't know anything about feelings._

I kicked the bush harder. Berries fell to the ground.

"I don't think the bush did anything wrong."

I looked behind me. Someone was standing there. He looked like Boomer, except a LOT less scary-looking. He was wearing a dark blue archer's shirt and grey pants. Brown and aquamarine boots, with oranges gloves topped it all off. He looked HOT. I was literally squealing in my mind. But I was frozen in place.

"Boomer?"

He chuckled.

"In the flesh."

That's when I noticed the bow in his hand. It was...beautiful. The bow was jagged at both ends. The golden outline uplifted the crystal dark indigo. The carvings in the crystal were stunning. In the middle of the grip, was an emblem. The emblem was dark blue with a crown in the middle. A red aura surrounded the crown. The bow looked so familiar, especially the emblem. All of a sudden, a lightning shock went through my heart.

_Flashback_

_Fire. Fire everywhere. Blood curdling screams filled the little girl's ears. She watched the kingdom burn. The only thing left was a flag. The picture in the flag was blurred because of the flames. A dark cackle was echoing throughout the kingdom. Then, the flag slowly fell in the flames._

I couldn't breathe. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground. It went black.

"Bubbles?"

"BUBBLES?"

I opened my eyes. Boomer was in my face. A concerned look crossed his face.

_What happened?_

"Are you ok?"

I sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, you wanna go for a walk?", suddenly changing the subject.

I looked up at him. A warm smile was all I saw.

"S-sure!"

He held out a hand. I grabbed it. When I got pulled up, I was in a tiny hug. I pulled back in a flash. My cheeks were burning red.

_Calm down Bubbles! You're fine!_

"Come on! We can't miss a nice day like this!"

I laughed and catched up to him.

_What was that? That was so creepy!_

* * *

I flew all the way there. I was so excited! Training was one of my favorite things to do. I didn't have many free days, so I use them to train. The training field was a great place to relax too. The waterfall next to the field is my favorite place to relax and rest. Once my foot touched the ground, I ran all the way there.

The problem was, someone was already there. Once I got close, I realized the guy was sword fighting.

"HAHHHHHHH!", he shouted.

With one clean slice, the dummy's head fell. He was heaving, still frozen in place. His messy red hair reminded me of Brick. Wait...IS he Brick?

"Brick?"

"Huh?"

He turned his head to face me. Brick had on a totally different outfit then last time. A black tunic with one yellow stripe running down the chest and two others going down his shoulders. He had on dark brown pants with even darker brown boots. Wrapped around his waist was a brown leather belt. A scabbard hung from it. An armored bracelet was on both of his wrists. He had on a dark red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. The cherry red sash was still tied around his forehead.

The most amazing thing was his sword. The gleaming steel was still in the air. The black handle had a crimson red sash tied to it. At the top of the handle, was a shining blood red ruby. Two pieces of metal curled next to it.

"Wow, I didn't recognize you at first.", I said.

"Me too."

* * *

_Time to release all of my anger._

On a nice day like this, how can I not train? Plus, I was seriously pissed because of Butch and his stupidness. That stupid monkey was getting on my nerves too. I didn't feel stiff in my training outfit. I was free.

"Take this!"

I sliced off an arm.

"And that!"

I made a deep gash in its chest.

"This is for you, stupid monkey! HAHHHHH!"

Its head made a slight "thud" when it hit the floor.

"Brick?"

I immediately turned my head to face the speaker. Blossom? She didn't look the same.

She wore a maroon sweater with a red mini skirt. Her rose pink bow was now tied at the bottom of her hair. She had knee high brown boots. An article of clothing she was wearing gave away everything, her deep pink cloak. It was a trademark mage's cloak.

_She's a mage? Huh...never thought that..._

"Wow, I didn't recognize you at first.", she said.

"Me too."

"You're a swordsman?"

"Yep."

I twirled the sword in my hand then struck it down into the ground. I leaned on the handle.

"Aren't you a mage?"

Her eyes widened.

"Me? Well, yes, but I don't practice often."

I chuckled.

I didn't know if it was fate or destiny that we meet like this. I thought it would be just me.

"Show me what you can do."

She smiled.

"Alright, sure."

Her hand went up and it moved up and down. I looked behind me to see a floating ball of water. It slowly levitated over to her.

"See?"

I laughed. A ball of water? Seriously?

"Boooo! Do something cool!"

She smirked.

"No problem."

Before I knew it, the ball of water came flying at me. It splashed all over my face. After I wiped off all the water on my face. I saw her bending over laughing. This moment reminded me of last night.

"Hey! This isn't funny!"

"Haha! Yeah it was! Your face was priceless!"

I cracked my knuckles.

"Oh yeah? Let's have a duel."

She stopped and stared at me like a deer.

"A swordsman against a mage? You couldn't possibly win."

"A SKILLED swordsman. A warrior."

"Oh really, "warrior"? Fine, let's do this."

We moved out to an open area. Dust kicked up, the wind softly blew on our faces.

"Ready, punk?"

"Ready, wimp."

"GO!", we said in unison.

I used my super speed and aimed for her neck. I jumped at least 9 feet off the ground and held my sword high. I landed gracefully on the ground.

"You're too slow Brick, you're gonna have to be faster than that!"

She was a couple of steps away from me. I ran to only slice dust. She was on the other side again. We laughed as I chased her with my sword.

* * *

The cherry blossoms fell gracefully to the ground.

_How pretty! _

"Hey Bubbles, watch this."

He took an arrow from behind him and shot an acorn a squirrel dropped. I gaped in awe. It was so tiny! He was like...20 feet away from it! How did he do it!?

"Is it that cool?"

"Y-yeah! I mean, no. I mean, yes!"

He chuckled.

"You're really funny Bubbles, really funny."

I giggled. Silence befell us as we walked.

"So, we did you get the new outfit?"

He down at his clothes.

"These? Oh, these are just my archer clothes."

I smiled.

"Well, you look nice in those."

"Thanks."

Then it went back to the awkward silence.

"You know, I've been wondering where you got that bow."

It was very pretty. Where did he get it?

"Sen- I mean, my dad got it for me."

Sen? Who's sen?

"It's very beautiful, I'm jealous."

He chuckled.

"Let's go walk around town. I bet there's a lot of fun things we could do there."

"Sure!"

But then I remembered.

"Boomer, wait here. I'll be right back."

"Uh, ok."

I dashed into the woods, trying to find the cottage.

* * *

Oooooo cliffhanger! So the boys would wear all black, but now they wear their normal clothes. I'll update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING

This chapter will be a little gruesome. Don't read if you don't like reading that.

* * *

The glistening waterfall made me feel at peace. Even the crashing and splashing. I looked over my shoulder and saw Brick. He was sitting up against the tree. His eyes were closed and his lips parted. If you were quiet enough, you could hear him breathing.

"Brick?"

He shot up, unsheathed his sword, and got into a defensive pose. All in a second. He checked his surroundings, left and right.

"What is it? Thugs? Robbers?"

I giggled. It was cute how he was so on alert.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something. I didn't mean to sound an alarm."

He gave me a dumbfounded look then smiled. He plopped down in his original spot. He looked at me with a smile.

"What's your question?"

I hesitated.

"How did you become a swordsman? Who trained you?", I finally blurted.

I felt greedy. I shouldn't bombard him with questions.

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well, um, my dad. My dad trained me to become a swordsman. He gave this the sword to me too."

"Was he a swordsman?"

"He was...a great warrior."

Brick must honor his father very much. I looked down.

I sighed.

"You must be lucky to have a father."

He suddenly turned quiet. His fun loving personality disappeared.

"My dad *gulp* died a long time ago."

I felt bad. Really bad.

_Nice going Blossom._

"I'm sorry."

He breathed in a big sigh. Then he looked toward me and smiled.

"It's okay."

I looked away. Silence befell us.

_Really? An awkward moment now?_

"Brick."

"Hmm?"

I got serious.

"I know we've just met but...have we met before?"

He looked at me with a surprised/confused look.

"I'm...not sure."

More awkward silence. Wasn't there one more thing I wanted to know?

"Oh yeah, Brick?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that guy that came back with Buttercup?"

He hesitated.

"He's just a good friend of mine."

"Oh, ok. It's a coincidence that your friend met my sister."

"Yeah..."

Awkward silence, AGAIN.

Then, the most frightening thing took place before my eyes.

* * *

_C'mon Bubbles! You can do this!_

_But this is embarrassing!_

_DO IT BUBBLES_

I took a deep breath and took one step.

* * *

I heard a "rustle" on my left side.

_Must be Bubbles._

I looked down and saw one foot step out of the bushes. A azure flat with one sapphire on the front. Then she slowly came out.

Her azure top that showed her belly button was paired up with a azure sash/skirt. The sleeves were ruffled. A black band was wrapped around her wrist. Her hair was cute as always. Pigtails hung up with sky-blue bows.

Her cheeks were a bright red. She didn't look at my face.

"This is highly inappropriate, isn't it?", she squeaked.

I tried to find something to say.

"Well, it looks like you're a dancer."

Her head slowly nodded.

"When I go to town, I wear this."

I blinked.

"You didn't wear this when I first met you."

"It was a special occasion."

I chuckled.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm a great dancer."

I flashed her a warm smile. She looked up and nervously smiled at me. I grabbed her hand and ran towards town.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

* * *

"Please help me!"

I turned my head to see a old man. Rags hung from him, a bald head with a raspy white beard. He was whimpering and ran towards us.

"There are some thugs that want my money! Please help me!"

His shaking finger was pointing to the trail. I scoffed. Trouble was brewing everywhere in the woods. First perverts, and now thugs?

Just as I was about to reject, Blossom opened her mouth.

"Go run behind those bushes! We'll protect you!"

I was utterly confused.

_Why does she want to help this guy?_

The man ran to the bushes and disappeared.

"Brick! We gotta help him!"

When I was going to refuse, seven burly men stopped in front of us. They were very large. I had to look up to see their bald heads. Some of them had weapons. The leader gave me glare. I gave him an even deadlier glare.

"So kid, where's the old man?"

I unsheathed my sword and carefully slided into an attack pose.

"I'm not sure, what about you just leave?", I said with a scowl.

_I can kill all of these guys myself. Idiots..._

"Oh really?", he glanced at Blossom before looking at me.

"You and your little girlfriend gonna beat us up?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!", we shouted in unison.

He chuckled, then nodded sideways to his partners. The other six surrounded us. Blossom and I automatically went back to back. I held my sword, while her fists had a glowing aura surrounding them.

"Get em'!"

We immediately dashed opposite directions to put an end to these bitches.

I left a gash through one guy's chest, and kicked another one in the head. 2 dead. Blossom stood next to a lifeless (A.N. Or so he thought!) one, while another one was drowning in the waterfall. She got 2.

_Nice, for a girl._

I stabbed my sword through one guy's heart. Blood sprayed onto my face. The fearsome expression never left my face. As he fell lifeless to the ground, I pulled my sword out and glanced at the blade. Bloody. I looked to my side to see how Blossom's doing and saw one with a black eye.

_Wait, that guy isn't dead._

I looked to her. Her back was facing me, she was slowly advancing towards the leader. He was shivering in fear. Slowly backing away. Blossom pointed to the trail.

"Go. Now."

"WAHHHHHHHH!", he screamed as he disappeared in the distance. She sighed as she placed her hands on her hip. When she turned around, she acted weirdly.

"We showed those-*GASP*", she stopped in fear. Her eyes completely went wide. A shaky hand went to her mouth. Her eyes looked at the bodies that were still gushing out blood. She started to back away from me. Just like the leader.

"What?", I spat. I was still pissed because of those bastards. I didn't see the big deal. I killed some bad dudes. Isn't that good?

"B-Brick, wha-what ha-have y-you d-done?" , she said in a shaky voice.

_What? What did I do? _

A scowl crossed my face.

"What? What did I do?", I said. I was completely dumbfounded and pissed.

"Y-you...k-killed th-those m-men."

Then I got even more pissed.

"These "creatures" didn't deserve to live! Why are you on their side?!"

A tear fell from her cheek, then more followed suit.

"Those men just made a mistake! They could've started anew! They could've had a chance!" , she screamed with tears rushing out of her eyes.

"Those monsters didn't choose to be good from the start!"

My voice was turning dark and harsh.

She shook her head.

"No, you're the monster...", she said before she ran off.

* * *

I giggled as he twirled me in his arms. He brought me close to him. The night sky didn't stop me from seeing his face. My cheeks went warm.

"Turns out, you're a great dancer."

"You...too...", I said, breathlessly.

He flashed me a smile before turning to look at the sky. His ruffled blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes just made me want to faint. The icy wind blowing in his hair made it even more possible.

_Those smiles are so charming!_

"Whoops! I forgot about Butch!"

He turned to look at me.

"Sorry Bubbles! I gotta go!"

He ran off to the castle. I was bewildered, frozen in place.

_Everything was in slow motion earlier! Why did you have to ruin this Butch!_

_Wait, who's Butch?_

* * *

Oooooooo Brick! What did you do!?

next chap will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Once her delicate foot touched the ground, she was gone. The forest surrounded me with mist. I gaped at her fleeing figure.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!_

Did I just...mess up? Then a drop of rain fell on a arm, that was extended to reach for her. My eyes started to widen.

I started to hyperventilate. I grabbed my hair. I was going insane.

_T-this doesn't happen to me! I-it must be a nightmare! Yes! A nightmare! This isn't real!_

I fell to my knees. My hand now gripping on the muddy ground. I put my other hand to my chest. I stared at the ground. My wet hair, sticking to my face.

_This...this isn't possible. I can't possibly lose now...I...can't._

I gripped much harder on my tunic. My knuckles turned red. I didn't know what to do. I just...thought it was hopeless now...

"RAAAAAAAGHHHH!", I yelled in frustration. My banged against the mud. My blood red eyes were looking straight up at the gray sky.

_Sensei...please help me...please..._

* * *

_Crap crap crap! Butch! _

I felt a sudden tinge of guilt, but hey, I'm gonna kill her anyway. I ran straight to the castle. Great, what would Brick say?

_"Boomer! How could you forget?!"_

_"I...I was...um...hanging out with Bubbles!"_

_"You said you were going out to shoot."_

_"I met her along the way", I would say, smoothly._

_"What is she doing near the targets?"_

_"There's berry bushes there."_

_Brick would eye me carefully. I would just casually look at him._

_"I swear Boomer, I'll catch you someday.", he would say dangerously._

_Then I would be all like, laid back._

_"Sure bro."_

_Then before turning around, he would side glare me. Then I flash him a charming smile. I can capture anyone's heart with my smile._

_That's practically what's gonna happen._

The stoic guards swiftly moved their arms to move the ...stick things with a pointy thing ontop.

I ran inside, (kinda slipped on the marble floor when I turned the corner) and entered our room carefully. Butch was peacefully sleeping with an arm behind his head. Butch was aggressive, sarcastic, and just plain mean. But...when he's sleeping, he's like a cute kitten. All of his natural killing instincts turn off, his alertness disappears.

I took a relieved sigh.

_Good. He's not dying._

I slowly moved the door back to its original position.

SQUEEEEEEK!

"Shit!"

His eyes shot wide open. Everything was slow motion after that. He sat up, a forest green ball appeared in his palm, and his "why-the-fuck-did-you-wake-me-up-you're-so-dead" look was on his face.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP!? YOU'RE SO DEAD...Boomer!?" , his face relaxed into a curious, but still pissed off expression. The ball dispersed into little green sparks.

"Heh, I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"GRRRAWLLL!", he groaned before plopping back on his bed.

His arm that was bandaged up, was stained with blood.

"Here, I gotta change your bandage."

"You woke me up for this?!"

"Hey! I ditched Bubbles for you!"

"You ditch girls all the time!"

A cute grin was on my face.

"Haha, true."

I unbandged "pouty/grumpy" Butch's arm. A huge bloody blob of icky was piled on his arm. I grabbed the bandage and quickly wrapped it.

"HEY! GENTLE!"

"It's not my fault that you're a big fat baby!"

"Watch your words...BOOMER."

"Hey! Who's helping you here?!"

"I never asked for help!"

"Then why'd you get beat up?!"

"I didn't know she'd be that strong! Plus, she got beat up too."

"Idiot..."

"IDIOT?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT, IDIOT?!"

"You're the one that calls a fight a date!"

"Date? DATE?! Ha! You're the "lovey dovey" one!"

"Shut up!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, when Brick comes back, which is any second, we'll ask him who's right!"

"You're on!"

I looked out the window and saw the purple sky and a descending sun. I stuck my tongue out at Butch before plopping down and polishing my bow.

_I bet a hour has passed already! Where the hell is Brick?!_

"Grahhhhh! Brick! Where the hell are you!", Butch shouted to the ceiling. He was throwing a crumbled paper ball at the ceiling. We sat in silence for a few minutes (that felt like hours!). Then, a miracle happened. The wooden door slowly, but swiftly, opened.

Brick's head came in first. The expression on his face told me something happened. Something bad. There was blood on his face and tunic. Mud was also added to that. His eyes looked distracted, a gloomy aura emitted from him. I just couldn't believe Brick's usual bossy, arrogant attitude turned to this. Even after an assassination, his personality stays. By looking at the blood, something or someone died. He slowly walked in, closed the door and plopped into a chair. He rubbed his forehead, while Butch and I were speechless.

_What happened? _

Butch was the first to speak.

"Hey bro, what happened?"

Somehow, he always manages to take the words out of my mouth.

"I murdered some people."

"Ok...I don't see the big deal.", I said. Killing people is our job. I really didn't see the big deal.

"In front of Blossom."

* * *

My heart was beating so fast, I didn't even know what was happening. All I knew was that the only friend I've ever had, is a killer. I didn't even know if I was flying or going home. I was just trying to get away from him. Tears blurred my unneeded vision.

_I thought he was my friend...my only friend._

I lost control of my feelings. My body suddenly slid against the ground and I skidded my back into a tree. I let everything out, I couldn't keep it in anymore. I...couldn't.

_Why is this happening to me? Why?! I just wanted a friend! A friend...was all I wanted._

"Why? I already went through enough pain! What did I do that was so wrong?! What did I do?!", I screamed into the sky. A raindrop fell on my cheek, then more followed suit. I curled up into a ball and cried. Cried my heart out.

* * *

_Murder people? Ha! That's our job! Otherwise known as doing bitches' dirty work._

"Ok...I don't see the big deal.", Boomer said. Brick still wasn't looking at us and his expression turned even more depressing.

_What the hell happened to you? Aren't you the cocky, bossy one? Especially bossy. You're not supposed to be "sad". Being sad is for babies! _

"In front of Blossom."

_Holy. Fucking. Shit. Did I hear him correctly?_

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA. W-what did you say?", Boomer said.

"I accidentally revealed part of my identity in front of Blossom.", he said, stoically.

"But wait, aren't you the one that kept constantly telling us not to reveal the slightest bit of our identity?", Boomer said. I was still fazed by the news.

"I know! I'll fix it myself!"

"Brick, if we don't do this, it's the end for us.", I said.

I was serious. Even though we could take money from peasants , Mojo gave us an assload of money. Plus, Mojo could practically execute us. Even with our superpowers, he can. I still don't know how.

"I SAID, I'LL FIX THE FUCKING PROBLEM MYSELF!"

Boomer and I've seen him mad, but not this mad. You could literally see stream just coming off his head. His eyes were...glowing?! The handle on the chair he was gripping onto, melted off.

"Brick! Yo bro! Calm down! We trust you!", I shouted.

Before I could even take a breath, he was right in front of us. He grabbed both of our throats and threw us into the wall. We went right through the door and crashed into the side of the hallway. Rubble and bricks came flying with us. The very first thing I felt was immense pain. With the wounds and bruises I got yesterday, it hurt like hell. Everything was on fire, I couldn't breathe too. I hacked out the dust I tried to breathe. After the dust cleared, I wanted to scream. I clenched my fists together, which caused even more pain. I felt the rubble I was laying on move a bit. Boomer emerged out of the pile of rubble. There was dust all over him, so I was guessing I was covered in dust too. My vision was blurry but I saw blood trickling down his forehead.

"Butch? Are you okay?", he rasped then coughed.

"No...I feel like I'm on fire...", I said through gritted teeth.

I just wanted to die, right then and there. The pain was so unbearable.

_I should just black out now. _

* * *

Butch looked...bad. Really bad. There was double times the wounds he got last night. Then I felt something wet and slimy seep down my cheek. I swabbed some with my finger and saw that it was blood. Everything was dizzy, but I could handle it. I looked in front of me too see a red aura in our room.

_Brick._

"Brick!"

* * *

Ooooooo what's going on?! Blossom is traumatized, Brick is going insane, Butch is about to die, Boomer is freaking out, Bubbles is upset, and of course, Buttercup is napping peacefully. SO MUCH SUSPENSE. Haha, I'll update soon.

Love ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So sorry I couldn't update! I'm pretty sure there's some typos in there, but whatever.

* * *

*sigh*

I looked down at my feet with a gloomy expression. My back was hunched and my feet crunched on the twigs and ground. The sapphire was beautiful. The way is azure color brightened up the dirt. The rest of my shoes were a soft, velvety lighter blue.

_Too bad I could see it sparkle in the sunlight._

I glanced at the mountainside. The sun was gradually falling, with the clouds a sunset pink. I already left Townsdom's central square because SOMEBODY ditched me. (A.N. Townsdom is town+kingdom.)

_Bubbles, he had to leave because of a problem. Don't be so selfish. _

_Yeah, he had to leave because he wanted to hang out with this "Butch" instead of me! I'm his friend! Friends don't leave friends._

_Bubbles...he has more than one friend._

_Really?! You can have more than one!?_

_Yes,you didn't know?_

_Great...now I feel bad._

"I can't believe I talk to myself. I should get more friends..."

I decided to use air travel the rest of the way. Buttercup needed to be tended to, she had some pretty bad wounds.

* * *

"Brick!"

I looked at our room, that now and a giant hole in it, to find Brick. The problem was, everything looked...distorted and shaky. I tried standing, but it was like standing on a wobbly ship. The wound on my forehead was depleting my energy quickly. I needed help. Fast. Even though I had powers, I wasn't immortal nor invincible.

A sizzling sound was coming from our room. A foot stepped on the concrete brick, I watched it disintegrate. I looked up to see Brick, but he was glowing. A evil, red aura was gleaming around him. His eyes were a even darker red, almost black. He stepped once more, and floated up in the air.

"Brick! What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?", a demonic voice combined with his said casually.

"I'm doing nothing!", he said.

_What is wrong with him?_

"You almost killed Butch!"

"What? You two fucking maggots?! Ha! You should've died in the first place!"

Brick a cocky, mean, and arrogant. That's him. But he never talks bad about us, we've always stuck together as family. Brick and Butch is all I have.

"What're you talking about?! What's the matter with you?!"

"What's the matter with me?! What's the matter with YOU?!"

Wind blasted from him as he screamed his battle cry. I tried to look at him as he glared down at me with his now solid blood red eyes.

"Brick! Why are you doing this?"

"Me? *scoff* You weak pieces of shit can't be trusted!"

"But we're your family!", I instantly blurted. I felt like breaking down into a million pieces and die. Brick is going crazy, and Butch is unconscious, I hope.

"Family? Only weaklings trust family!"

I took all of my strength to say one last thing.

"We're here for you Brick! I understand that no one understands us! That you think you're all alone, ever since sensei died! You're right! He was the only person who understood you! I might not understand, but I'm here for you Brick! Butch is here for you! We're your family!"

* * *

_Family...family...family _

The only word that rung through my head.

_Family? Boomer and Butch are...Huh...that reminds me...where are they?_

I looked around and saw nothing, just darkness. But a thud sound was echoing through the darkness.

_What's that?_

Then, a faint light appeared. I squinted at it to get a better view. The light expanded. I saw concrete bricks piled near the hallway wall. Butch was passed out on the pile. Blood was just pouring out of him. Boomer was also passed out on the velvet carpet floor, a head wound seeping out blood.

"BUTCH! BOOMER!"

I fell to the ground and tried running to them, but I could barely move. I realized that I wasn't breathing. I crawled over to them, taking huge gulps of air and releasing them.

I grabbed Boomer's collar and shook him.

"Boomer! Boomer! Get up!"

He shook lifelessly and blood kept coming out. I looked at Butch, and felt devastated.

_What the hell happened?!_

"WHO DID THIS?!"

Tears rushed out of my eyes as I shook Boomer. My sight was blurry and my breathing was quickening.

"Boomer...Butch...get up...come on...get up..."

One last tear fell and stained the carpet before I fell unconsciously. The last thing I saw were the castle servants rushing over to me.

* * *

I opened the door, soaked in rainwater. While I was flying, it was pouring like crazy out of nowhere.

"I'm hooooome!"

The dim cottage wasn't brightened up with happiness like always, only silence.

_I guess Buttercup isn't awake yet!_

I slipped off my flats as I grabbed a towel off the chair. I carefully walked down the hallway and opened Buttercup's room door. Her arm was on the side of the bed and her face squished against her pillow. Her pillow, covered in drool. Her messy black bangs covered her eyes.

"Buttercup?"

Nothing.

"Buttercup?"

Nada.

_Geez, she's a heavy sleeper._

I took a big breath and...

"BUTTERCUP!"

The room shook as she shrieked and she fell to the floor with a thud.

* * *

_A blinding light covered my vision. _

_"Buttercup! Wake up or I'll wake you up MY way!"_

_The light dispersed to form into a forest. Bird chirps and wind flowing through the trees were all I heard. My eyes caught a kid who looked like me was leaning against a tree, taking a nap._

_"Is that me?", I wondered._

_Just as I thought this was gonna get boring, another kid popped out from behind the tree trunk. He had spiky, wild hair. His mischievous forest green eyes matched up with his quiet snickering._

_"He looks exactly like Butch!", I exclaimed. _

_He kept snickering._

_"Huh? You can't hear me?", I questioned._

_A slimy creature was in his hand as he gave a evil smile to the girl peacefully sleeping. He placed the creature on her nose and quickly hid behind the tree trunk._

_"Hey kid! What're you doing!?", I shouted, forgetting about the no-one-can-hear-me part._

_It wasn't soon until her lime green eyes shot wide open and screamed._

_"WAHHHHHHH!"_

_The snail fell off her nose and disappeared in the tall grass. The girl jumped up and down as she tried to wipe off the slime. _

_I grimaced. I always hated snails, they're slimy and gross._

_The boy before jumped out from hiding and started laughing at her. _

_"Butch! What was that for!?", she angrily shouted at him._

_Butch? Isn't Butch the guy I fought before? _

_"Sorry sleeping beauty! You just looked SO peaceful!", he said before snickering again._

_"What do you want Butch? A beating?"_

_"I'm bored, dad said to go play or something."_

_"I was sleeping! I was looking forward to a nap after all the chores my mom gave me!"_

_"Haha! That must suck! Too bad you don't have servants to do that!"_

_She crossed her arms as he smirked at her._

_"You're just lucky your dad is the king! All he made you is a spoiled little prince!"_

_He scoffed, just like Butch!_

_"What the hell is going on?", I mumbled._

_"What? You wanna be a PRINCESS?", he teasingly asked._

_Her emerald eyes were filled with "WHAT?!"_

_"No way! I don't want to wear frilly dresses and bows!"_

_"It's even worse when they try to slick your hair back because stupid fancy people are coming to pig out on MY food!"_

_"Haha! See? Having the life of a peasant is better!"_

_"Yeah, but I don't eat slop for breakfast!"_

_"Hey! I don't eat slop! My mom is the best cook in the world!"_

_"Really? Because I have THOUSANDS of chefs!"_

_"I hope they secretly give you bug poop!"_

_"If I'm eating bug poop, then how come I'm such a GREAT fighter like everyone says?", he said triumphantly. _

_"A great fighter? I'm the great fighter here!", she spat back._

_"No, I am!", he said as he glared at her._

_"Nu-uh! I am!", she said doing the same._

_"I am!"_

_"I am!"_

_Their foreheads were smashed together as they glared at each other. Silence befell the forest. The tension started to make me wonder what would happen next. Their green eyes were mesmerizing. One filled with willpower, the other with sheer brute force. Even though they were different, somehow the two complemented each other. _

_The two fell to the ground, laughing._

_"Haha! You're really funny Buttercup!"_

_"Hey! Aren't you my best friend?"_

_"What? You're supposed to be wrestling! Not laughing!", I said._

_"You're lucky I'm your best friend, or you'd be stuck wearring dresses like your sisters."_

_"Yeah, I guess I have to thank you for that."_

_They started to giggle under the tree, with the sun shining brightly above them. It looked really sweet, two best friends hangin out. _

_The fun ended with a boom. Literally._

_The ground shook beneath them for a second, then more tiny tremors followed. The two looked toward the kingdom with a confused expression. The kingdom was being attacked. Bombs were being launched on the castle, while screams were being heard. Arrows flew into the kingdom. Fire was engulfing the kingdom quickly._

_"Hey...what's going on?", the girl whispered in fear. Her eyes widened with horror._

_"Dad...DAD!", he screamed. Tears were now forming in his eyes, but not one fell. _

_The sound of hoofs hitting the dirt were getting louder._

_"Butch! My son! Where are you?"_

_A large man was sitting atop a majestic white horse. A royal blue emblem covered the horse's chest. A golden crown was painted right in the middle of the armor. The king jumped off and ran to his son._

_I felt a pang in my heart. That emblem, is so familiar._

_"Dad! Are you okay?!", Butch said as he hugged his father._

_"Yes, are you ok? And you, Buttercup?", he said looking towards the shivering girl._

_"I'm f-fine, but what's going on?"_

_The atmosphere turned gloomy._

_"Mojo. He is attacking the kingdom.", the king said darkly._

_Butch scowled._

_"That stupid monkey!? What does he think that it's okay to march in here?!"_

_"Are Blossom and Bubbles ok? What about my mom and dad?", she desperately asked._

_"They are safe for now, your parents, sacrificed themselves for you and your sisters."_

_Buttercup fell to the ground, she held her head as her tears fell to her thighs. Butch slowly walked to her._

_"C'mon, your parents would be happy if you lived. They don't want to see you die too because of that dumb monkey..."_

_She sniffled and looked up with her bloated face and red eyes. She saw Butch with a warm smile and a hand held out to her._

_She grabbed his hand and pulled her up. As he held her, he looked to his dad._

_"Are Brick and Boomer okay too? Is mom okay too?", he asked calmly._

_"Your mother and brothers are fine. They are waiting for us at the back of the castle."_

_"Okay, let's go Buttercup."_

_Everything was turning fuzzy again. The while light was coming back. _

_"What's happening?! No! I want to finish this dream!", I shouted._

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!"

She sucked in her breath as I ran to her aid. She was holding her ankle and cringing.

"Buttercup! I'm so sorry! I sorta forgot you were hurt."

I gave her a puppy dog face as she gave me a grumpy/shocked expression.

"Bubbles! Why di-", then she stared blankly at me.

"Why are you soaking wet?!"

I scratched my head, trying not to act dumb.

"Uh...heh... it's...uh...wet outside."

"Wha-you know what? Never mind.", she said as she got up and dried herself with a dirty shirt.

I gleamed with happiness, I couldn't wait to tell her the good news!

"Buttercup! Guess what?"

She stretched out her back and then groaned.

"What? What is it, BUBBLES?"

"Boomer was shooting with his bow and arrow in the forest and then he found me and then he told me we should go to castle square and then we danced and then he had to go home because of the guy named "Butch". And then-"

I looked at her with my sky blue orbs.

"Wait...Butch?"

I gave her a "no-that's-not-what-you're-supposed-to-ask-me" look.

"Yeah, Butch. What about him?"

"Butch was the guy that I fought last night."

I was confused. So Butch and Boomer know each other?

"Does Boomer know Butch then?"

She had a "thinking" expression on her face. It's pretty rare to see Buttercup think. Her lime green eyes glimmered with confusion as she stared at the ground.

"Is what Blossom said...true?"

* * *

BAM! Cliff hanger! Sooorrrryyy! So Buttercup has this suspicious dream/nightmare, hmmmm... And where's Blossom? What's happening to the Rowdyruff boys? Originally I thought this story would be like 12 chapters, but I think it's gonna have more. Anyway, sorry for not updating. I'm getting lazy, not that I wasn't. I'll update more soon, bye!


End file.
